


Part 1: Geonosis

by NotSoHappyMeals



Series: Pawn's Journey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Post War Interview, clone pov, clone war, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHappyMeals/pseuds/NotSoHappyMeals
Summary: "Gives Us Clones A Mixed Feelings About The War. Many People Wish It Never Happened. But Without It, We Clones Wouldn't Exist." -CT-7567 Captain RexFollow Cpl Pawn of the 212th Attack Battalion through the trials and tribulations of his time serving in the Grand Army of the Republic.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Anakin Skywalker, Original Male Character(s) & Captain Rex, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Charicter(s) & Commander Cody, original male character(s) & Obi Wan Kenobi
Series: Pawn's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831612
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, i know that some of the people who read the stupid shit that i post are waiting for updates to different works, and to them i say "THEY ARE COMING, i've just hit some pretty bad writers block. im going to try my hardest to get them out, but i'd rather have quality over quantity."  
> To the new readers, hi, hello, how are you? pull up a chair and enjoy the dumb things that i think of.

Being in that gunship for the first time was… an intense experience. My squad was assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion after we passed the graduation test back on Kamino, just before the second battle of Geonosis. Which is exactly where we went first.  
“You shinies might want to make your peace,” one of the battle-hardened clones directed the comment toward me and the rest of my squad from Kamino, “there’s a good chance that most of you won’t make it back.”  
“Maybe not, but we’ll go down fighting, just like everyone else!” Jam, our squad’s resident hothead, says just a little too enthusiastically.  
“Come now, Jam, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” the levelheaded voice of Owl, the lieutenant of our squad, piped up.  
“You talk like that now, but just wait till you watch your friends be ripped to shreds by droids, then talk to me about going down fighting.” The older clone said directly to Jam, who shifted his gaze to his boots, trying to come up with something to say. Before he had the chance to respond, the pilot of the LAAT switched the lights in the cabin from the usual green, to red, which is to tell the clones inside that the gunship is entering the planets atmosphere and preparing to land.  
“Cut the chatter, we’re about to land,” our platoon leader shouted over all the conversations, “Lock, load, and say your prayers, boys. Back to hell we go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CT-4375 gets his first taste of combat.

When I heard the first anti-aircraft explosion, I thought we were going to crash. The shockwave from the blast shook me to my core, sending serious doubts about the whole operation through my head. I attempted to clear my mind and focus on the tasks at hand, which proved surprisingly easy… for a while. With shaking hands, I started to collect my things from the overhead rack, making sure my blaster was loaded and verifying that my pack had all the ammunition and thermal detonators needed to survive until resupply. When the doors opened, we all rushed out into an onslaught of blaster bolts, many of my brothers had met their demise within the first few minutes of being on the ground. We managed to land just outside the designated landing zone, which didn’t account for much, seeing as two thirds of the troops in the gunship with me, had died or been injured. The simulations on Kamino didn’t prepare me, any of us really, for the horrors of war.   
Seeing the droids rip through our boys without emotion, absolutely no considerations or thoughts on behalf of their leaders, really does something to your head. The war left scars on all of us, but not all of them are physical. While I stood there, frozen, as the clones that surrounded me, my brothers dropped like flies. I watched in horror as my squad mates met their demise, until the older clone that had been talking to Jam, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind cover.  
“What’s wrong with you, huh? Do you know how many times you could have been shot?” The soldier stared at me, awaiting an answer. I just shook my head in response. “We’re pinned down and only two klicks to the landing zone. Get out of your head and make those damn droids eat heat!”  
“Y-y-y-es-y-yes sir!” I was terrified. When he pulled me down, I finally realized that I could die at any moment. I’d heard stories about what the Republic does to clones who aren’t fit for battle or maintenance duty, let’s just say that it isn’t pretty. I was bred to fight for the Republic, but I wasn’t sure I was ready to die for it.  
I switched my blaster from semi to full auto and peaked over the rock aiming my blaster, preparing to provide some suppressive fire. When I pulled the trigger, the droids that were marching towards us, started to drop, one by one, causing the sand to kick up, which gave me an idea. If I could cause enough sand to fly up, it would block the droids’ sensors to the point where they would be unable to know where we were.  
I aimed my blaster towards the ground at the droid’s feet, sending the brown sand flying nearly three meters in the air, “GO! Get to the landing zone, I’ll cover us!” I yelled and began running. As we approached Point Rain, the droids had recovered from their confusion and were now advancing on us once again, but this time we were in range of the AT-TEs, which blasted them tin cans into scrap metal.


End file.
